¿Quieres jugar?
by Leilael
Summary: Las cacerías no siempre terminan bien y cuando un bromista cree que Dean es lindo, Sam es quien debe cuidar de su ahora pequeño hermano xD
1. Chapter 1: ¿Quieres jugar?

**Gracias por leer, dobles a quienes dejan comentarios ;)  
**

**Esto es algo que se me ocurrió xD espero te agrade.  
**

**¿Quieres jugar?**

Sam ve a su hermano manejar el coche, se asegura que no está soñando. Dean canta una canción mientras se concentra en el camino. Van a investigar una serie de misteriosas desapariciones. Otra ciudad en su camino más gente por entrevistar, un monstruo por cazar antes de seguir en la carretera.

Dean mira por un momento a Sam, le ha incomodado la mirada insistente de Sam, entonces sólo murmura con malhumor:

— Estoy bien Sam. — Sam decide mirar por la ventanilla, no quiere discutir.

El motel es bonito, no huele a cigarro, no hay bichos, las camas son confortables, no parece tener mucho tiempo de haber sido inaugurado. Dean se queda con la cama más cercana a la puerta, deciden salir a investigar y comer algo.

La cafetería es agradable, bien iluminada, la comida realmente huele bien. Dean da una gran sonrisa, pide una hamburguesa y Pay, Sam una ensalada, ambos tienen cerveza para beber. La camarera no es joven y bonita, pero es una mujer llenita, sonriente de presencia agradable.

Hablan sobre el caso, disfrutan la comida, salen del lugar para dirigirse a entrevistar a los testigos, todos dijeron que la persona desaparecida pasó la noche en una vieja casa abandonada, donde se guarecían las personas sin hogar, pero después de que alguien le prendió fuego a uno de los que dormían ahí comenzaron a pasar sucesos inexplicables. Todos los indicios apuntan al lugar.

Sam le comenta a su hermano que ese lugar fue un orfanato el cuál se incendió, por ello dejó de serlo y se convirtió en casa habitación, ese podría ser el disparador. Una cuidadora murió en el sótano y sus restos están enterrados en la parte trasera, es lo que dicen. Dean le cuenta a su hermano todo el camino historias sobre los orfanatos. Toman sus armas, entran a la casona desvencijada.

Recorren el inmueble, no parece haber un ente, Dean rueda los ojos al decirle a Sam:

— Te apuesto que puedo bajar por el barandal de la escalera deslizándome. — Sam le responde:

— Crece Dean. — Dean se queja:

— Bitch.

— Jerk. —

Los dos se sonríen al seguir hacia el sótano. Bajan con cuidado, al no encontrar nada, Dean dice:

— Mira Sam, hay un panal, podemos sacarle la miel. —

Sam se voltea para responder algo, pero su hermano ya le está apuntando a algo. Se trata de una vieja mujer, la cual dice:

— No tienes respeto por nada. Eres malcriado. —

Dean dispara. Los hermanos corren afuera para ir por los restos. Les ayuda que la lápida esté ahí. El mayor excava mientras Sam vigila, pronto encuentra los huesos. La mujer aparece de nuevo frente a Dean, él la corta con la pala al decirle:

— Puta. —

Dean siente algo arrojarlo fuera de la tumba. Sam está por correr hacia él, pero mejor rompe la tapa del ataúd, rocía la sal, luego el combustible. Mientras Dean se recupera del golpe contra un árbol la ve frente a él, ella le dice:

— Deberían educarte mejor bravucón. —

Sam tira un trapo encendido sobre los restos. Ella carcajea al disiparse. Sam va hacia su hermano, le pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? — Dean dice de malagana:

— Sí, estoy genial. — Sam rueda los ojos al decidir no comentar más.

Salen de la casa, ya es de noche. Dean conduce hacia el motel, mientras Sam revisa en Internet, busca nueva información. Bajan del auto, Dean sigue molesto, tal vez por lo que le dijo la presunta bruja o por algo más; Sam le dará un poco más de tiempo antes de presionar.

Entran a la habitación, Dean da dos pasos antes de desplomarse al piso. Sam ve con sorpresa a su hermano caer, pero más que nada es verlo rejuvenecer en un instante al ser un pequeño entre enormes ropas, quien se arrodilla al sentarse y gritar:

— ¡MALDICIÓN! —

Sam se arrodilla junto a su hermano, lo ve con detenimiento, sus enormes ojos verdes, su cabello más largo de lo que ha visto jamás en su hermano y dorado, las pecas sobre su nariz, sobre todo la pequeñez de aquel cuerpo le sorprende, cuestiona:

— ¿Estás bien? — Dean dice con furia:

— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ESTOY BIEN SAM! ¡DEJA DE PREGUNTAR LO MISMO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! —

Dean voltea a ver a su hermano, ve aquellas enormes manos dirigirse hacia él, lo enorme que su hermano es, lo enorme de la habitación. Pregunta:

— ¡Eres más gigante Sam!, ¿qué te pasó? — Sam niega al responder:

— Tú eres quien es enanito. —

Dean se levanta, da un paso pero cae al enredarse sus pies en su ropa interior y pantalón. Sam detiene su caída al abrazarlo. Dean lucha al gritar:

— ¡No momentos de chicas Samanta! —

Sam finalmente lo deja libre, Dean corre hacia el baño donde se encierra. Sam piensa al dirigirse a investigar más:

— Pudo ser peor. —

Dean intenta mirarse en el espejo que está sobre el lavamanos, pero no lo alcanza, se sienta sobre la tapadera del retrete. Ve sus manos, son pequeñitas, suaves, todo él lo es, siente las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, se niega a llorar. Baja con un salto, recorre la cortina de plástico blanca, entonces lo ve, una tina blanca, en su casa había una tina como esta.

Abre las llaves, se sienta ahí sin quitarse su enorme playera, la cual se baja por sus hombros, se abraza a si mismo, se mece hacia delante y atrás. Se repite:

— No eres una niña… no vas a llorar. — Vuelve a recordar a su madre en el techo, quemándose. Le golpea con la misma fuerza como si acabara de pasar. Se niega nuevamente a llorar mientras siente el fuego sobre su cuerpo, el frágil bulto en sus brazos y su padre gritar que salga con Sam. Tapa su boca, muerde su mano hasta hacerla sangrar, porque sólo es un recuerdo.

Sam escucha un tenue llanto del baño, se acerca, piensa en tocar la puerta y preguntarle a Dean si está bien. Se detiene, toma la perilla, abre al saber que Dean va a matarlo por esto, además de las bromas que seguirán.

Sam no logra ver la silueta de su hermano, sólo ve una pequeña sombra, se aproxima con cuidado, hace a un lado la cortina de plástico, lo que ve ahí le rompe el corazón. Dean tiene sobre su rostro sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas, llora al gimotear:

— Mamá… —

Sam abraza a su hermano, lo acuna entre sus enormes brazos, le talla la espalda, quiere consolarlo pero no sabe cómo. Decide seguir teniéndolo abrazado, sin importarle ser acusado de ser una chica gigante. Cierra las llaves, rodea a su hermano con una toalla al quitarle la playera mojada. Lleva aquel pequeño cuerpo a la cama, le pone una playera de Dean, lo recuesta al arroparlo, revisa las heridas, las marcas de pequeños dientes, después de quitar la sangre no parecen tan graves, las cura y venda.

Sam se queda mirando al pequeño rubio, quien parece tranquilo, estudia sus facciones, las pestañas enormes, su boca pequeña que parece no poder albergar una hamburguesa completa, lo suave que parece. Mira de nuevo las manitas, los dedos pequeños y frágiles. Se pregunta cuántos años tiene, ¿tres, cuatro? Recuerda lo que vio en el baño, se estremece, le parece lo más triste y terrible que ha visto, su hermano conteniéndose para no dar un alarido de dolor, llamando a una madre muerta.

Su atención se centra en las manos del niño, las mismas que le sacaron del fuego. Entonces todo cae sobre él, este niño es su hermano, SU hermano Dean. Es un hombre no un niño, quien tiene comportamientos infantiles, pero no es un niño, es un cazador. El miedo comienza a llenarlo, qué hará si no puede regresar a la normalidad a Dean, ¿Cómo va ha tratar con un niño?

Sam ve a Dean de nuevo, sonríe al recordar las imágenes de los angelitos, su hermano parece uno en este momento. Se ríe en voz baja al tomarle fotografías. Va junto al ordenador al tener una nueva idea, la posibilidad que el fantasma no hubiera desaparecido a las personas.

Busca los registros de las adopciones y los huérfanos. No hay niños en el orfanato, la ciudad se siente orgullosa de que todos sus niños tengan una casa y familia. Hay una nota, donde se dice que apareció un grupo de niños, todos parecían confundidos, sus edades iban de los dos a los cuatro años. En menos de una semana fueron adoptados, uno de los padres adoptivos dijo que soñaron con su hijo adoptivo, cosa que los otros padres parecieron apoyar. El terror inunda a Sam, se pregunta qué pasaría si alguien llegara reclamando la custodia de Dean, cómo podría él comprobar que Dean es su hermano si llegaran servicios infantiles, le da pavor pensar que alguien quiera quitarle a Dean.

Sam ve a Dean removerse en la cama como si tuviera una pesadilla. Se acerca, entonces ve ese par de enormes ojos fijarse en él, escucha esa voz infantil decir:

— Todo está bien Sammy… —

Sam abraza con fuerza a Dean, llora, llora por su hermano mayor que es quien está en problemas y se preocupa. Dean le talla la espalda al formar círculos, hasta donde su brazo le permite, le dice con suavidad:

— Eres una chica gigante Samanta. —

Dean deja que Sam siga llorando, no sabe cómo hacer que se sienta mejor, no es como con bebé Sammy, quien con una botella de leche, un arrullo o caras graciosas vuelve a ser feliz, no sabe cómo hacer a Sam feliz.

Una hora pasa, cuando Dean le dice a Sam que duerman en la misma cama, como cuando eran niños. Ambos están tan cansados, cansados de todo. Sam duerme cómodo, siente aquel suave cuerpo junto al suyo, escucha el pequeño ronquido, se siente en casa.

La mañana siguen llega, Sam es quien primero se levanta como de costumbre. Mira al pequeño que está a un lado, el cuál sólo lleva una playera enorme. Su cabello rubio, la tranquilidad de su rostro, entonces lo recuerda, su hermano. Decide ir por el desayuno, pero antes de salir vuelve a ver a Dean, es tan pequeño, cualquier cosa podría venir a matarlo, siente terror de dejarlo solo. Duda varios minutos, al saber que debe ir, porque sería malo si sale con un niño semidesnudo a la calle.

Sam sale de la habitación, cierra con llave, se dice que debe apresurarse. Dean comienza a despertar pocos minutos después, talla su rostro con sus manos, le duele la cabeza, mira alrededor, Sam no está, se dice que debió ir por café, un litro de café le sentaría bien. Medio dormido salta de la cama, pero sus pies no encuentran el suelo sino su cuerpo entero, siente las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, hace un puchero antes de llorar, le duele aún más la cabeza, no puede contener su llanto, lanza maldiciones al aire entre sollozos.

Sam observa la ropa de niños en una tienda cercana, son tan coloridas y felices, tan tiernas, tiene ganas de comprarle algo realmente bochornoso a su hermano. Ve las tallas, afortunadamente viene por años, toma unos pantalones cortos azules, los observa son tan pequeños, luego ve una playerita con un oso, pero pide un abrazo con mala ortografía, piensa en comprarla, pero luego se arrepiente para tomar una lisa. Toma unas sandalias pequeñas, paga al salir con todo en una bolsa.

Llega a la cafetería, pide el desayuno para llevar, pero no puede evitar escuchar la conversación de una pareja joven, ella tiene cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes, él es alto, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, le dicen a una mujer que parece una trabajadora social:

— Se lo juro, soñamos con un niño hermoso, su cabello es rubio, tiene pecas sobre su nariz y hermosos ojos verdes. — Ella dice con una sonrisa:

— Es como si fuera el destino, él no tiene un hogar y queremos darle uno. Vimos la noticia de los otros niños en el periódico, pensamos que él puede ser uno de esos niños. — La trabajadora social pregunta con cansancio:

— ¿En su sueño esa voz les dijo su nombre? — Los dos dice al unísono:

— Sí. — Ellos ríen al parecer totalmente enamorados, amando las tonterías del otro. Ella dice:

— Dean, su nombre es Dean. —

Sam casi se atraganta con el café que estaba tomando, el pánico lo invade de nuevo. Paga con premura, toma las bolsas, sale casi corriendo, llega a la habitación, abre al escuchar un tenue llanto, entra para encontrar a su hermano sentado en el piso tallando su cabeza. Deja las bolsas sobre la cama, se acerca, pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Dean grita:

— ¡ESTÚPIDA CAMA! ¡ESTÚPIDO CUERPO! ¡ESTÚPIDO CUERPO QUE NO PARA DE LLORAR! — Sam sonríe con suavidad, carga a Dean quien comienza a gritar. — ¡SUÉLTAME SAMMY! ¡NO SOY UN BEBÉ! ¡BÁJAME SAM! —

Sam pone a Dean sobre la cama, revisa el golpe, el cual no es una protuberancia, sólo un círculo rojo que ha comenzado a desaparecer. Le da un besito como Dean lo hacia cuando eran niños. Dean parece sorprenderse antes de decir:

— ¡Maldición Sam no soy un bebé! — Sam sonríe al decir:

— Lo dices porque no te has podido ver en el espejo, porque no alcanzas.

— Que te den. —

Sam carcajea mientras Dean comienza a ver la bolsa del desayuno, encuentra el café, pero Sam se lo arrebata al decir:

— Nada de café para ti. — Saca un vaso con jugo, Dean lo toma al verlo con desagrado:

— ¡Dame mi café Bitch! — Sam le dice:

— No Dean, hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad. — Dean pide nuevamente en voz de mando:

— ¡DAME MI CAFÉ! — Sam intenta razonar:

— ¿Quieres tarta o café? —

Dean lo piensa un poco al tomar un trago al juego, el cual no sabe tan mal pero no le ayuda con el dolor de cabeza. Sam está por decir: "Buen niño." Se reprime al darle la tarta a Dean. Dean se sienta sobre el piso, toma la cuchara, come un bocado, luego otro, entonces deja la tarta al irse a una esquina junto a la cama. Sam pregunta con preocupación:

— ¿Qué pasa Dean? — Dean murmura:

— Estoy lleno. — Sam se acerca, está por tocarlo. — ¡Estoy bien maldita sea! — Sam está por decir algo, cuando Dean le dice. — Basta Sam, no soy un niño. —

Sam decide cambiar de táctica, le comenta a Dean intentando no parecer ansioso:

— El fantasma no hizo desaparecer a las personas. — Dean voltea con curiosidad. — Fue algo más. En esta ciudad no hay niños en el orfanato, pues todos fueron adoptados. Hace unas semanas apareció un grupo de niños, los cuales encontraron familia en menos de una semana. — Sam toma su computadora portátil, le muestra a Dean la noticia. — Los padres dijeron que soñaron con el niño que adoptaron. — Dean mira a su hermano, no puede evitar que la pregunta que ronda su cabeza emerja por sus labios:

— ¿Alguien podrían intentar llevarme? — Sam no quiere decirle de la pareja de la cafetería. Asegura:

— No lo permitiré. — Sigue con el tema. — Sospecho que los niños son nuestras personas desaparecidas. Como te dije antes, todas las victimas tienen dos cosas en común, no tenían hogar y estuvieron en esa casa. — Mira a Dean. — ¿Por qué tú?, ¿Qué te dijo el fantasma? — Dean dijo incómodo:

— Me dijo que no tenía respeto, era maleducado y deberían educarme mejor. —

Sam se reiría en otra situación, se burlaría, le daría la razón al fantasma al molestar a su hermano. Pero al ver esa mirada verde llena de tristeza, notar que las paredes de su hermano no son tan buenas ahora, lo que hace es abrazarlo al prometer:

— Encontraremos la manera. —

Sam lo abraza con fuerza, no le importa que su hermano se agite como un gusano y lo intente alejar. Sam sólo quiere mantener a Dean cerca, quisiera subirlo al Impala y conducir lejos de ahí, lejos de aquella pareja que amenaza con quitarle a Dean, pero no puede, debe encontrar la manera para regresarlo a su edad, todas las pistas están ahí.

Sam se despierta en la mitad de la noche, voltea a la cama de Dean, pero él no está ahí, le gustaría que estuviera, de una manera otra. Se pregunta si estos sueños se deben a eso, ha que extraña a su hermano y quiere que regrese. Se levanta, va a su computadora, no quiere dormir más. Mira de nuevo la cama vacía, no sabe por qué sigue pidiendo habitaciones con dos camas, le gustaría saber la manera de traer de nuevo a Dean, pero no la ha podido encontrar aún.


	2. Chapter 2: Entre broma y broma

**Muchas gracias por leer, xD aquí el otro capítulo extraño. Lo siento si no subo nada en un rato, se descompuso mi computadora y no la he arreglado. **

ariam18: Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capítulo. xD creo que todo en esta historia es raro.

GreenEyesSpn : Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado. Lo juro no intento matarte. Muchas gracias por el comentario y leer mis historias.

**Entre broma y broma**

Una cacería de rutina, ¿cuándo sus cacerías salen del todo bien? Sam siempre se lo ha preguntado. Las pistas los llevaron a un cine, donde un bromista estaba, el cuál comenzó a inundar los televisores, pantallas y computadoras con películas animadas. Dean se rió al saberlo, el bromista no parecía causar problemas hasta que las personas comenzaron a desaparecer, ellas reaparecían dentro de los programas donde debían sobrevivir.

La sala del cine está sola, avanzan con cautela, mientras Shrek se expone en la pantalla, hay alguien sentado en medio, demasiado fácil. Sam avanza diligentemente, revisa el entorno, su hermano se aproxima a la persona. Escucha a su hermano maldecir, mientras la voz de una chica dice:

— Eres lindo como el gato con botas. — Dean dice:

— No soy lindo, soy sexy. — Ella niega al decir:

— Eres lindo. —

Dean intenta apuñalarla, pero desaparece. Sam se acerca, ve sobre la cabeza de su hermano un par de orejas de gato, las cuales son de color miel con líneas blancas. Se carcajea al señalar la cabeza de Dean.

El Winchester mayor lleva sus manos a su cabeza, siente las orejas moviéndose, siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al lanzar una maldición al aire. Caminan hacia la salida, buscando aún a la bromista. Sam no puede evitar carcajear y burlarse de su hermano, pocas ocasiones se tiene una oportunidad así.

Todo parece ir bien, claro quitando las esponjosas y lindas orejas de gato en la cabeza de Dean. Cuando salen del cine, destellos giran alrededor de Dean, luego una luz cegadora y cuando todo se disipa ahí está Dean Winchester. Su ropa enorme sobre el piso, su playera deslizándose por su hombro, parece un niño de no más de cuatro años. Mira a Sam con sus enormes y verdes ojos, las pecas sobre su nariz, el aire inocente, su labio tiembla, sus ojos se llena de lágrimas. Sam se queda callado, con la boca abierta al intentar procesar esto. Sale de su ensoñación, cuando escucha la vocecita del niño decir:

— ¡Por qué diablos no dejas de verme de una maldita vez! — Sam mueve su cabeza, el aire inocente y angelical parecen caer como un cristal roto. — ¿Por qué mierdas eres tan gigante? —

Sam dice al poner su mejor cara de burla:

— Por que al parecer eres muy lindo.

— ¿Qué diablos?

— Eres muy lindo Dean.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de una maldita vez! —

Sam levanta a Dean al tomarlo por los costados, se divierte mientras su hermano patalea y grita, no puede resistir la tentación, avienta a su hermano hacia arriba, lo cacha, lo vuelve ha repetir, escucha una risita de satisfacción de Dean, quien después comienza a gritar y maldecir. Después de tres rondas más deja a Dean sobre el piso.

Dean mira con consternación a Sam, sintió emoción y diversión porque su hermano lo lanzaba así. Mira su ropa, sus manos, lo bajito que es, luego ve a Sam con sus enormes ojos verdes, su mirada es tierna y conmovedora, tanto que Sam no puede evitar conmoverse y abrazarlo al frotarle la espalda, al ahora pequeño hermano mayor.

Sam siente que su hermano se ha quedado dormido, lo toma en brazos, recoge la ropa que ha quedado frente al cine, va hacia el Impala. Busca las llaves en la chaqueta de Dean, abre, acomoda a su hermano. Se sienta en el puesto de conductor, mira al niño, después la salida del estacionamiento, la preocupación la responsabilidad caen sobre sus hombros.

Tiene que encontrar al bromista y hacerlo regresar a su hermano a la normalidad, cuidar a un niño, no cualquier niño su hermano. Un niño que no es niño, uno que si se descuida podría dispararle. Suspira al salir de ahí.

Sam llega al motel, uno genérico como cualquier otro donde se ha hospedado. Mira alrededor, es muy noche, ya no hay miradas indiscretas. Toma al pequeño entre sus brazos, se asegura de cubrirlo bien con la ropa, si alguien lo ve las preguntas no se harán esperar.

Sam recuesta a Dean en la cama más lejana de la puerta, se queda mirando al pequeño, su cuerpo diminuto, sus hermosas facciones, casi podría pasar como un querubín con orejas de gato.

Sam duerme un momento, no se da cuenta cuándo, sólo sabe que un golpe en el estómago lo despierta. Abre los ojos al encontrar a Dean saltando sobre su estómago, es de mañana, su hermano sonríe como si fuera un niño de verdad (con orejas de gato). Lo escucha reír y su voz infantil decirle:

— Levántate y brilla solecito. — Sam dice por inercia:

— ¿Qué diablos Dean? —

Dean se detiene, tapa su boca, al decir con seriedad y de manera acusatoria:

— Dijiste una mala palabra Sammy. — Sam siente la sorpresa, preocupación, desesperación, desconcierto, todo pisar su pecho como una pata de elefante, con miedo pregunta:

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Dean? — Dean levanta sus bracitos al decir con felicidad:

— Soy niño grande. Más grande que tú. — Se ríe. — Ayer fuimos al cine. — Sam pregunta con cautela:

— ¿Qué recuerdas?

— Había una niña, ella me puso… — Comienza a llorar a todo pulmón al gritar. — ¡ME PUSO OREJAS DE GATO! ¡SOY UN FENÓMENO SAMMY! — Sam se apresura, dice al abrazar a su hermano:

— No eres un fenómeno Dean, vamos… lo arreglaremos. — Dean se limpia las lágrimas, mira con esperanza a Sam al preguntar:

— ¿Podemos desayunar?, tengo hambre. —

Sam asiente. Dean da dos saltitos, baja de la cama al agarrarse bien del cubre cama, toma un par de pantalones de su bolsa y ropa interior, va hacia el baño, cierra la puerta. Momentos después la puerta se abre, deja ver al niño que lucha con la ropa de adulto, rueda por el suelo al decir:

— Sammy… mi ropa… ¡No me quiere comer! — Dean se detiene cuando se ha enredado, en sus pantalones, Sam dice al comenzar a ayudarle:

— Iremos a comprar ropa. — Dean lo mira con esperanza al preguntar:

— ¿Iremos?, ¿puedo tener helado?

— Sí Dean. —

Sam ve los ojos de su hermano llenarse de lágrimas, después ve sus pequeños puños tallar sus ojos. El grito de Dean sigue a todo pulmón entre llanto:

— ¡SOY NIÑO GRANDE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS DÉBIL SAMMY! — Sam abraza a Dean, le dice:

— No eres débil Dean, eres mi hermano mayor impresionante. — Las lágrimas se van, Dean mira con alegría a Sam la preguntar:

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Sí. —

Dean pone sus manos sobre las mesillas de Sam, luego talla la punta de su nariz contra la punta de la nariz de Sam, le dice:

— Tú eres el mejor hermanito del mundo Sammy. —

Sam sonríe, al sentir las lágrima escurrir por sus mejillas. Dean le pregunta con preocupación:

— ¿Qué te duele Sammy? — Sam abraza con fuerza a ese niño, siente su cuerpecito frágil y flacucho, le dice:

— Estoy bien, nada me duele. — Dean dice:

— Siempre te protegeré Sammy. —

Sam se aferra aún más a ese niño, a su hermano, no puede evitar llorar, su hermano está ahí, le permite abrazarlo, dice abiertamente que lo quiere como cuando eran niños. Sonríe al recordar como era Dean cuando no estaba gritando con exasperación. Escucha al niño decirle:

— Todo estará bien Sammy. —

Sam se siente renuente a soltarlo, pero lo deja ir, se enjuga las lágrimas el decir:

— Vamos a desayunar. —

Alguien toca la puerta, Sam camina con sigilo, abre tomando sus precauciones, se sorprende al ver ropa doblada sobre un banquito. Revisa la ropa, es ropa de niño, unas botitas, pantalón café, camisa y un sombrero de ala ancha igual al del gato con botas. Siente algo estrujar su pecho al ver lo pequeña que es la ropa. Comprende que el bromista se lo ha dejado, un disfraz para Dean. Mira alrededor, nadie a la vista, sabe que debe tomarlo, porque no puede salir con un chico semidesnudo, decide ir a liquidar la habitación y buscar otro lugar.

Dean ve la ropa, parece emocionado, tanto que Sam no tiene que pedirle que se cambien. Dean sale listo cuando Sam ya ha recogido todas sus cosas. Sam no puede creer que su hermano se vea tan lindo, el sombrero esconde sus orejitas de gato.

Sam pone las cosas en el auto, liquida la habitación, no deja de vigilar a Dean. El niño es dócil, algo que no esperaría. Se pregunta si es porque Dean sabe que él es Sammy.

Van a una cafetería, mientras Sam tiene café, Dean tiene una malteada. Sam lo ve desayunar, no se llena la boca de comida, la disfruta y le invita a Sam. Sam teme no poder arreglar esto, por otro lado siente su corazón lleno de felicidad por todo el amor que este Dean le muestra. Terminan el desayuno, salen de la cafetería. Dean toma la mano de Sam. Sam lo mira y Dean dice:

— No quiero que me dejes Sammy. —

Sam abraza a Dean con fuerza, le dice con firmeza:

— No te abandonaré nunca Dean. — Dean asiente poco convencido y devuelve el abrazo.

Sam carga a Dean, lo pone en el auto al dirigirse hacia el primer supermercado que vea. Conduce unos minutos mientras escucha a Dean cantar, su voz pequeña y chillona, es demasiado lindo. El anuncio de Walmart, dirige el auto negro hacia allá, lo estaciona, ve un carito de supermercado, sienta a Dean en la canastilla y comienza a correr empujándolo por el estacionamiento, va hacia la tienda, escucha la risa de Dean, su hermano parece feliz.

Entran riendo, comienzan a caminar por los pasillos. Dean le indica a Sam que se acerque, como si quisiera contarle un secreto, en vez de eso; Dean abraza a Sam, le dice:

— Gracias Sammy. —

Sam siente tanta felicidad, que se queda sin palabras. Ve que han llegado a la sección de niños. Sam sonríe, comienza a mostrarle pequeños conjuntos de ropa a Dean, quien ríe, comenta, rechaza o acepta, entonces ve una playera de Batman, deja de ver a Dean un segundo, entonces lo escucha gritar:

— ¡Sammy! —

Sam voltea para ver a una mujer que corre llevando a Dean cargando. La sigue, sale de la tienda, la ve subir a una vagoneta, persigue el auto mientras ve a Dean intentar escapar, golpear las ventanillas y gritarle mientras llora. Sam deja de correr al saber que es inútil, debe subir al Impala y encontrar a su hermano. Camino hacia el Impala ve el sombrero de ala ancha, lo toma entre sus manos, lo estruja al sentir su felicidad caer a pedazos, siente furia, tristeza, impotencia, culpa, odio, llora pero no es de felicidad, grita al jugar venganza.

Sam se sobresalta, mira alrededor, respira con agitación, está sudando, siente una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, mira alrededor, llama a su hermano. La verdad cruel lo golpea, Dean no está, no ha sido raptado, está en un lugar desconocido. Da un golpe al aire, se pone los zapatos, toma su chaqueta al salir de la habitación, necesita poner sus ideas en orden, aclarar sus sentimientos o se volverá loco.


End file.
